Secret Roommates
by Muldoon22
Summary: Shirley uncovers something.


Shirley Bennett loved her friends. She respected their beliefs and their life choices, but sometimes she wouldn't. She'd still respect it, but shed in turn respectfully disagree. When the truth seeped out about Jeff and Britta's hookups, she disagreed as it could have put the harmony of the group at stake, even though she thought they were cute together. But to avoid hurting anyone, it was agreed no one would see anyone within the group.

So it was by chance that she was driving through downtown when she remembered she was in Jeff's neighbourhood. Troy sent out a mass text suggesting a group game of Scene It!, but no one had received a response from Jeff or Britta.

_I suppose I should drop in to see if he's coming _she thought to herself. She turned left and immediately spotted his upscale apartment building. She pulled in and parked up. She considered calling first, but seeing as he didn't answer the text, he probably wouldn't answer his phone. So she made her way into the lobby and scoured the resident names. His apartment was on the seventh floor, apartment 7D.

She entered the elevator and selected the floor she was heading to. A momentary wait for the mechanism to rise and listening to the faint instrumental to Bonnie Tyler's "Total Eclipse of the Heart" before the doors finally opened and she walked down the hall, finally appearing in front of his door and knocked. It took a moment until he opened, his head turned away with a grin on his face before it disappeared from shock due to turning and seeing Shirley standing there.

"Shirley! Uh, what's up?" he asked, slightly panicked.

"Well, Troy, Abed and Annie are having a little get together and having a game night. We weren't able to get ahold of you, so I thought I'd drop in and see if you'd be coming."

"My, uh, my phone was dead, so I wasn't able to answer the text."

"Britta hasn't answered yet either, but I don't know where she lives, so I can't exactly go track her down."

"You know Britta, enjoys being shady and whatnot. Anyway I don't think ill be-"

"Is that the pizza guy? God, he's 45 minutes late, we get it fr-" Britta asked before stopping in surprise to see Shirley there.

"Well that answers the question of where's Britta." Shirley said, suddenly stern and turning back to Jeff. "Is this what I think it is?"

"No it isn't, it's just-"

"Then what is it, Jeffrey? We agreed no dating within the group. So when I see Britta here and no one else, it's a bit suspicious." she interrupted, marching into the apartment.

"Shirley, you don't understand."

"Then help me do so."

Jeff sighed. "She lives here."

Shirley looked shocked and turned to Britta. She nodded in response. "I was evicted from my other place. I had nowhere to go, so Jeff took me in."

"How long ago?"

"About four months."

"You've been living together for four months and didn't tell anyone?" she exasperated, turning back to Jeff.

"For good reason. I knew this would be the reaction."

The phone rang. Jeff nodded to Britta to answer it. She did so, and talked for about ten seconds before hanging up.

"Receptionist down stairs. Won't let the pizza guy come up. Ill go sort this." and she walked out.

Shirley waited for her to be out of earshot before continuing. "Is there some altieor motive here, Jeffrey? Does she pay you with sex?"

"God no! She pays half towards the rent."

"Still though. Are you just using this to get back together with her?"

"Why are you asking this?"

"Because you guys used to sleep together! And when former sex buddies move in with one another, it leads to more sex. I mean, there's no blaming you, she is a pretty girl."

"Yeah, but I don't want to jeopardize the living situation as well as the group. A relationship or friends with benefits would make it so much more awkward. Now, Shirley, I don't mean to rush you out, but you did mention you had a party to get to."

"Ok." she headed for the door. "I'll tell the others I couldn't find you two." and she left. Ten seconds later, Britta returned.

"I told you we'd get it for free. Plus they gave us complimentary garlic fingers." she said, placing the boxes down on the counter. "Shirley left, I see."

"Yup."

"And did she find us out? The other part?"

"Nope."

Britta sighed relieved. "Good, this is much more fun when only we know." she said, kissing him.

"You can say that again."

Britta walked over to open the pizza box. "Mr. Pewter says rent's due tomorrow. My half's on the table."

* * *

Shirley arrived at Troy, Annie and Abed's apartment. Annie answered. "Hey Shirley!" she answered cheerfully. "Have you heard from Jeff or Britta?'

Shirley lied. "No, I have not. Guess they have other things to do."

Annie shrugged and led Shirley into the apartment, all the while Shirley fighting back a slight smirk.


End file.
